Jin Ember
by Nakyo Hibasawa
Summary: Ada ember ajaib tersembunyi di gudang Varia HQ.  Dia akan mengabulkan 3 permintaan    R n' R...  XD  Warning: fic super duper gajhe  UPDATE! KEMBALI DARI HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Nakyo: Kok bisa-bisanya gwa kepikiran ide gila kayak gini pas smsan apa 'papi' ku ya? Dunia ini emang aneh… Gak banyak cincong. Ni fic kupersembahkan bwat Saga yang smsan ma' gwa sape terceletuk ide kayak gini, trus DIAN sebagai hadiah atas kesembuhannya. Buat anak gwa yang namanya sampe 6 kata yang bantuin gw bikin fic ni disekolah….

Warning: Orang yang gampang ktawa ato punya gangguan jantung jangan baca ini malem-malem. Bisa ditimpukin tetangga…. Typo bertebaran….

Setting: Sebelum Varia arc.

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+, bisa ganti ke T deh kayaknya… =.=a

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Kalo KHR punya saya critanya bakal ancur kayak yg kubuat ini… +.+

ENJOY~~~

Jin Ember

-Chapter 1-

Malam itu, terdengar suara isak tangis ala sadako dari arah gudang belakang Varia HQ. Gudang yang berisikan alat-alat kebersihan seperti kain pel, ember, sapu, dll ternyata juga menyimpan persediaan gelas wine dan asbak yang masa hidupnya pendek dan tak berbentuk lagi karena dijadikan sebagai media pernyataan 'kasih sayang' dan 'cinta' dari Xanxus untuk Squalo. Tapi, gudang itu entah sejak kapan malah jadi tempat Levi untuk meratapi nasibnya yang selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasan anggota varia yang lain. Dilempari pisau, dijahili, kadang menjadi sasaran Xanxus bila Squalo tidak ada, disuruh membayar tagihan-tagihannya Mammon, dll. *poor Levi… XDD*

"Kenapa aku yang selalu jadi korban mainan mereka…. Kalau untuk boss sih tak apa.. tp kenapa pangeran tiara sialn itu, arcobaleno mata duitan itu malah…. Bla bla bla…" Levi menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat itu entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sampai-sampai author ini udah males ngetikinnya. Gak penting sih… *Levi: author sialan!*

Tapi udara menyesasakkan yang dikeluarkan Levi akhirnya berhenti ketika pintu gudang itu ambruk, jebol dan dilanjutkan dengan suara indah nan merdu yang sudah biasa kita dengar.

"VOOOIIIII!"

Levi yang merasa acara peratapannya terganggu *?* langsung membalas Squalo.

"Jangan membuka pintu dengan mendobrak, Hiu Bodoh!"

"VOII! BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"TENTU SAJA URUSANKU! KAU MENDOBRAK PINTU SAAT AKU DIBELAKANGNYA !" ternyata tadi Levi meringkuk di depan pintu. Pantas saja sekarang mukanya abstrak….

"VOII! ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI! NGAPAIN KAU ADA DI BELAKANG PINTU!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"TANYA SAJA PADA BOSS BRENGSEK ITU!" kekesalan Squalo menambah karena teringat lagi dengan pertengkaran 'suami-istri' rutinnya dengan Xanxus.

"JANGAN MENGHINA BOSS!"

"VOIII! BOSS BRENGSEK ITU KALI INI TAK MELEMPOARKU DENGAN GELAS SAJA! SEKARANG DIA JUGA MELEMPAR MEJA!"

"TAK MASALAH KAN? KEPALAMU KAN TAHAN BANTING!"

"VOOIII! APA MAKSUDMU IKAN LELE BRENGSEK!"

Terjadilah pertengkaran mulut sampai pertengkaran fisik dengan mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing , berkat pertengkaran yang nggak bermutu antara Squalo dan Levi yang sukses 'memperindah' interior dan exterior gudang malang itu.

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut sampai-sampai gudang itu jadi benar-benar berantakan. Terdengar suara gelas pecah, rak-rak jatuh, suara barang-barang jatuh dari tempat asalnya, tembok-tembok berlubang ataupun retak, dan lain lain. Pokoknya kacau banget. Bahkan suara kekacauan dari hasil 'karya' Squalo dan Levi terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru Varia HQ.

~Xanxus's Room~

"Apa yang dilakukan sampah bodoh itu sih?" Xanxus yang saat itu sedang bersantai-santai sambil menunggu second-in-commandnya membawa gelas winenya yang baru. Karena gelas terakhir sudah tewas beberapa menit yanglalu karena mendarat dengan indahnya di pelipis Squalo.

Xanxus akhirnya lama-lama tak bisa menahan emosinya karena sampai sekarang Squalo masih belum kembali dan membawa gelas wine baru untuknya.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

BRAKKK!

"Apa saja yang silakukan sampah itu sih? Mengambil gelas di gudang belakang saja lama sekali!" Xanxus keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ke gudang belakang dengan niat membakar second-in-commandnya itu.

~Balik lagi ke gudang~

Pertengkaran Squalo vs. Levi masih berlanjut, dan juga diikuti dengan suara-suara dari dalam gudang yang sudah diambang kehancuran…

Disaat mereka sibuk bertengkar, mereka tak sadar bahwa sebuah ember aneh jatuh dari atas lemari lalu ember itu menggelinding kearah kaki Levi dan Squalo. Levi melihat ada sebuah ember di antara kakinya dan kemuadian mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menendang ember yang jatuh tadi kearah Squalo yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

BRAKKK!

DUAKHH!

Klontang klontangg….

Dengan indahnya dan kehebatan ilmu penendangan yang sempurna *emang ada?* Levi menendang ember tadi kearah muka Squalo. Tapi Squalo berhasil menghindar dan….. ember tadi sukses mendarat di wajah seorang XANXUS!

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik…

Levi , dengan muka yang pucat kayak pocong langsung minta maaf sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lantai dengan semangat 45'dihadapan Xanxus yang masih belum bereaksi apapun. Squalo? Squalo tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara toanya malah...

Tapi tak sampai satu detik kemudian Xanxus mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh dan siap membakar habis Levi dan Squalo dengan flame of wrathnya.

LUSSHHH~~~~

Tiba-tiba asap bewarna kuning memenuhi gudang itu. Xanxus tidak jadi mengeluarkan flame of wrathnya karena terkejut melihat kepulan asap bewarna kuning yang keluar dari ember aneh yang mengenai mukanya tadi.

Asap mulai memipis dan terlihat siluet seseorang di samping ember tadi. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya asap, orang itu berbicara.

"Yuhuu~~~ Minna-san! Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan kalian."

Orang berambut mohawk aneh yang bewarna merah dan hijau itu mengatakannya dengan pose sok imut yang bikin semua orang pasti merasakan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di tempat. Xanxus merinding setengah mati, sedangkan Squalo dan Levi pucat menahan rasa ingin muntahnya. *author lebay*

Yang pertama kali sadar adalah Squalo.

"VOOOII! Siapa kau?" kata Squalo dengan suara TOAnya yang nan merdu itu.

"Diam, stronzo…" Kata Xanxus yang sadar berkat suara 'malaikat' second-in-commandnya.

Levi masih membeku ditempat dengan muka cengo blo'onnya.

"Kau! Kau siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Dari mana kau bisa masuk? Dan apa –apaan penampilanmu itu?" Begitu sadar, Levi langsung melontarkan pertanyaan kearah orang berambut mohawk itu. Pria itu memang berpakaian aneh, jelas saja Levi bertanya. Orang itu memakai rok berumbai-rumbai ala Hawai, memakai kalung dari bunga-bunga tropis, pakai kacamata hitam pula. Tapi yang paling aneh, orang itu memakai batok kelapa yang talah dibelah jadi dua dan dipakai di dadanya seperti pakai BH. *author muntah-muntah*

"Ararara~~~ ada banyak cowok-cowok gantengg…." Kata orang(?) itu ketika melihat kearah Xanxus dan Squalo. Xanxus memberikan deathglare hingga orang(?) itu mengurungkan niatnya buat meluk-meluk Xanxus, tapi tdak dengan Squalo. Pria berambut perak itu sudah jadi korban ke'MAHO'an dari orang(?) nggak beres yang tiba-tiba saja nongol itu. Dia langsung menyeruduk kearah Squalo dan memeluknya.

"VOOIII! APA-APAAN INI! LEPASKAN AKU BENCONG BRENGSEKK!" Squalo mendorong bencong(?) itu jauh-jauh dengan tampang jijik. Tapi entah ada kekuatan dari mana si 'bencong' tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun meski Squalo sudah mendorong mati-matian, malahan entah gimana caranya badannya Squalo uda di grepe-grepe ama si bencong ntuh.

"VOOIII!" Squalo berusaha melepaskan diri dan menendang orang yang telah 'mengrepe-grepe' badannya itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi orang itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

"VOOII! SIAPA KAU! BERANINYA MELECEHKANKU SEPERTI ITU?" Sekali lagi Squalo mengeluarkan suara 'malaikatnya' hari itu.

"Diam, Stronzo!" Xanxus melemparkan ember yang tadi 'mampir' dikepalanya ke Squalo.

"Dan kau! Jelaskan siapa dirimu! Atau kau hanya tinggal debu kremasi disini…" Xanxus melotot kearah pria berambut mohawk itu, dan terlihat tangan kanannya sudah mengeluarkan sinar orange, bukti bahwa Xanxus serius akan mengkremasi pria mohawk itu bila tak segera bicara.

"Ararara~~~ Jahatnya… Aku kan hanya ingin mengabulkan tiga permintaan kalian. Aku sudah lama terkurung di dalam ember selama beratus-ratus tahun. Sudah lama nggak lihat cowok ganteng kan jadi napsu dikit aj~~" Dia berbicara dengan logat bencongnya.

"HAH? Terkurung?" Squalo bertanya.

"Iya~~ Ter-ku-rung~~~" Pria mohawk itu berniat memeluk Squalo lagi tapi gagal karena tiba-tiba Xanxus menodongkan X-gun *bener ga? Gw lupa..* ke pelipis pria mohawk itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, stronzo.." Xanxus mengatakannya dengan nada rendah dan dingin.

"Ararara~~~Jangan emosi dong~~~ Perkenalkan, namaku Lussuria. Aku adalah jin emberrr ini~~~" Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berpose aneh sambil memagang ember aneh tadi dengan genitnya yang amit-amit minta ampun…..

TBC

Nakyo:….. *speechless*

Squ: VOOIII! Apa yang kau tulis author begoo! Kenapa gwa di grepe-grepe ama bencong kepala ayam brengsek ini!

Nakyo: *masih speechless*

Xanxus: Berisik, stronzo! *ngelempar asbak*

Squ: *kepentok asbak*

Nakyo: ATHOOO! *kena pentalan asbak* Siapa yang ngelempar asbak!

Xanxus: Aku…. Kenapa? Ada masalah… *glare*

Nakyo: *diem*

Luss: ararara~~~ nakyo-chan, kepalamu bocor tuh…. Aku obatin ya? *pose bencong*

Nakyo: Nggak usah, ntar sembuh sendiri…. Aku nggak mau rambutku jd kayak kuntilanak….

Luss: kejammnnyaaa… *lebay*

Bel: ushishishishi… kenapa pangeran tidak muncul… *nglemparin pisau ke author*

Nakyo: *menghindar* Chapter dua bang… sabar nape'…

Squ: VOOII!

Nakyo: ape?

Squ: Apa maksudmu nulis fic kayak gini hahh? DAPET DARI MANA IDE GILA KAYAKGINI!

Nakyo: pas sms-an…. =w=b

Squ: *speechless*

Luss: kok aku yang jadi jinembernya siihhh~~ lagian kenapa ember~~~ *pout*

Nakyo: lha orang aku dapet idenya bgitu kok… =3=

Squ, Xanxus, Luss: *speechless* 'Author mekso'

Nakyo: udah-udah… author notenya kepanjangan. Buruan minta diripiu!

All: READ N' REVIEW!

Levi: *dilupain di pojokan*


	2. Chapter 2

Nakyo: GYAAA! Saya minta maaaafff! Updatenya telat terus ya?

Reader: Banget author sarap! *ngebanting author*

Nakyo: huweenngg…. Karena beberapa temen saya yg baca fic ini pas di rumah sakit mohon maaf… bikin infuse klian copot ya? Ama yang lainnya juga… dikira orgil gr2 ketawa gaje… *dibazoka* Terima kasih bwat orang2 yang uda ngereview fic crack kae' gni… =.=" saya g bisa bales ripiu pake Pm, soalnya modemq soak bgt… dikit-dikit connection error… TAT jd saya bales disini ya..

Balesan Review:

Ilyusha: Neng… jangan Tanya ATS dah… stress gw.. gara2 nanas ntu mau diapain aj tetep gaje. Infusmu copot? Sapa suruh km baca fic ini pas km lg diinfus di RS? Orang uda ada 2 korban pendahulu msi g kapok?

Eltrish: Daku juga suka liad Levi tersiksaa… abisny mukany nyeblin gimanaa gituh… XD Nyuu? Ntu XS aja gak sengeja kebuat gara-gara kerasukan setanny Ish… =3= *ditampol*

Saga: Jadi dong… buktinya ni fic lu baca sampe infus lo copot…. Lol. Nggak usah dibayangin Lussuria pake BH.. ntar selera makan lo ilang…

HIkariVongola80: Harusnya jangan baca didepan sodara deh… dikira beneran gila diseret ke RSJ ntar… jangan tanya gw sejak kapan Luss make baku kyak gt… emoh jga gw tanya… XD

CursedCrystal: Emang… jijay bgt ada jin kae' gt, nongol dri ember..kga elit bgt… *ditendang Luss* SEP! gwa ancurin sampe ke akar2nya! *kyk iklan obat jamur?*

Rui: wekekeke… maaf bu… abis misa malah dinodai sama fic gajhe kae gni ya? XD Levi muncul biar orang2 pengen nonjok dia… XD *apa'an she? Gajhe deh* XS kurang mesra? Gmna bs mesra klo ada bencong ember ama makhluk gaje kyk Levi? XD

ArisuAlice: wakakak… mau grepe2 Squalo? Keburu dihajar Xanxus… =,=

Su Zuna Ame: jangan negebayangin Luss trus.. ntar diare lhoo… Yaoi? Entah.. yg jelas gw fujo.. jd, klo ada yang nyerempet maaf deh… abisnya klo liad XS langsung ngiler.. *plak*

Kresna: Wakakaka… ide kostum gw keren kan? HAH? O.o pajangan di mobil lo Lussuria pake rumbai2 hawaii? XDD Juz' kidding.. =P

Y0u: Kaeny g jadi gw bikin pair ntuh… serem gw bayanginny… dlu kesambet apa gw bisa ngimpi adegan mereka berdua… +.+

Rst: Untung g ada guru.. klo ada bisa dikira kerasukan deh… 8D Xanxus kena ember gara-gara Levi! =3=

Marmarinii: Iya.. Lussuria pake B-E-H-A!

RoSeLapucell: Anda gak kuat bayangin Lussuria? Saya aj sampe eneg-eneg ngetiknya…

'Aka' no 'Shika': Aye juga kga' rela Squ digrepe-grepe orang selain Xanxuss! XDD *gitu kok diketik?* Aku juga eneg bayangin Lussuria pake baju abnormal kayak gitu…

yamacchiSHA: Emang kapanLevi gak disia-siain? Lol

Radian A. Tristan: Buset.. lu ripiu pake nama lengkap… rajin amat? Pake nama 'dian' aj ud cukup.. *plak* SELAMAT! Anda orang ke 2 yg infusnya copot pas baca fic ini! 8D …. Hah? Luss kayakbanci deket kost-an lo? Emang kamu ngekost dimana? Deket taman Lawang? XDD *DHIEEZZ*

Sharaemon: thx for Review… ripiu anda paling singkat… XD

WARNING: Baca dikamar anda sendiri dan pastikan suara tawa anda tidak kedengeran. Bagi yang dirawan di RS hati-hati infus anda copot. Rada OOC, kayaknya. Typo selalu ada… XD. Lalu kayanya chapter ini nggak selucu chapter sebelumnya. Tapi pas chapter denpan saya bikin lebih laknat lagio… *smirk*

Disclaimer: Amano Akira mana mungkin kasih ke saya? Klo dikasih ntar jadi kayak apa manga dan anime KHR?

ENJOY~~

Jin Ember

-Chapter 2-

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lussuria. Aku adalah jin emberrr ini~~~" Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berpose aneh sambil memagang ember aneh tadi dengan genitnya yang amit-amit minta ampun.

…..

Krik…krik…krik….

"VOOIII! Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir akau akan percaya pada orang aneh sepertimu?"

"Berisik, STRONZO!"

DUAKKKH! PRAANGG!

"VOOII! KAU LEMPAR APA BARUSANN!"

"PIRING! ADA MASALAH? JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK KARENA HAL BEGITU!"

OMG… ksian amat Squalo… abis dilempar ember, sekarang dilempar piring…. *author dibakar*

"VOIII! " Squalo udah keburu napsu mutilasi bossnya itu, tapi niatnya itu keburu terhenti karena…

"Arara~~ Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar terus, kalian sperti suami-istri saja~~"

PLIK…

Kata-kata 'suami-istri' terus menggema di telinga mereka….

'Tidak…tidak mungkin… Boss… dan… hiu bodoh itu….' Levi pikirannya udah semerawut dan melayang kemana-mana… lagian author males mikirin tentang levi… jd di skip ajah.

'Hah? Aku dan (sampah/ boss brengsek) itu? Suami-istri?' Squalo dan Xanxus cengo dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan heran.

BLUSH… Meski hanya sedetik muka Squalo dan Xanxus sempat dihiasi oleh semburat pink gak jelas. *author senyum-senyum gaje*

"Kyaa~~ kalian berdua manis sekali~~~' " Ternyata, Lussuria sempat melihat rona wajah 'suami-istri' itu.

"VOOIII! KAU GILA YA, BANCI SIALAN!"

Xanxus hanya diam saja dan tidak peduli dengan Lusssuria yang sekarang disemprot habis-habisan oleh Squalo. Levi? Levi masih didunianya sendiri dan membayangkan yang nggak-nggak tentang hubungan antara bossnya dan Squalo.

Xanxus yang tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi berakhir dengan 'menyadarkan' mereka semua dengan caranya sendiri. Nggak usah ditanya pakai apa. Silahkan lihat lubang besar yang sekarang sudah menghiasi gudang itu dengan sempurna.

"Kembali ke mansion." Setelah mngatakan itu Xanxus langsung meninggalkan gudang dan kembali ke mansion.

-Di dalam Varia HQ-

Ditengah ruangan, terlihat Belpeghor sedang mengelap pisau-pisau kesayangannya sampai kinclong dan Mammon yang ngitungin anggaran Varia,pajak (emang mafia bayar pajak?) dan uang tabungan pribadinya yang dijamin nominalnya banyak banget. Secara dia ngobyek kesana kemari, nyari untung di dalam setiap kesempatan yang sesempit-sempitnya.

BRAKKK!

"Ushishishi… Selamat, Boss. Itu adalah pintu ke 500 yang sudah kau hancurkan di Varia HQ."

Xanxus hanya mengirimkan deathglare dan tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ushishishishi…. Boss sedang badmood rupanya…"

Xanxus menyeruak masuk dengan cara yang sangat 'normal' dan 'biasa'. Bila kalian menganggap menendang pintu sampai roboh dan menyeruak masuk sambil menyeret Squalo masuk dengan menarik rambut sunsilk-nya Squalo, dan seperti 'biasa' juga ada sosok penampakan yang bikin kita semua jengkel dari seorang Levi A Than *siapa sih yang doyan ama Levi? Perasaan kaga ada deh… klo ada pasti uda kena flame dari mana-mana ke fic ini… ==' *

Tapi khusus hari ini, ada kenampakan asing dari seseorang(?) yang pakaiannya bisa dibilang 'eksentrik' atau 'abnormal' dari seseorang berambut mohawk dengan penampilan yang… ohok.. ohok… ya… anda bisa membacanya ulang di chapter satu.

Lussuria sukses dan mendapatkan nilai kumlot untuk membuat Belphegor dan Mammon pasang muka cengo. *author dilemparin pisau ama Bel, disiksa pakai ilusinya Mammon*

"Ushishishi… siapa makhluk aneh yang ada dibelakangmu itu, Boss?"

"yare…yare… kayaknya harus ngehitung ulang pembukuan bulan ini" kata Mammon yang tak peduli dengan Lussuria dan hanya mengkhawatirkan biaya perbaikan pintu yang baru saja dijebol 'lagi' oleh Xanxus. Tampaknya dia tidak tahu bahwa gudang belakang Varia sudah bernasib naas beserta isi-isinya harus ditambahkan juga dalam pembukuan keuangannya.

"VOIIII!" Suara yang sempat dilupakan author akhirny mucul kembali dan mereka semua kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah pemilik suara TOA itu.

"VOIII! Jangan tarik-tarik rambutku, boss brengsek!"

Xanxus mengacukan Squalo yang terus meronta-ronta memberikan perlawanan untuk melepaskan rambut kesayangannya dari cengkraman tangan Xanxus yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin karena perbedaan kekuatan fisik mereka. *bagi para fujo, jangan salah paham dengan kalimat ini y… =="*

"VOOOOIIII! KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

BRAAKKK!

Xanxus yang batas toleransi untuk 'suara TOA seorang Squalo' habis. Xanxus membanting Squalo ke lantai.

"Bicara satu patah kata lagi, kulubangi kepalamu" xanxus mengekuarkan paket 'death aura' andalannyayang sudah menjadi menus special kita. Satu porsi X-Gun dan 'all you can enjoy' deathglare pure 100% *author kebayang KFC*

"…" Squalo yang kena traktiran 'death aura' Xanxus hanya bisa diam.

"Ara… minna, jangan bertengkar." Lussuria menengahi mereka berharap suasana yang mencekam ini hilang.

"Ushishishishi…. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tampangmu tidak familiar…" Bel sudah menyiapkan pisau-pisaunya di kedua tangannya. Siap untuk melemparkannya ke arah banci gagal kita tercinta, Mommy Lussuria. *reader: hah? Mama gw bencong gaje? SWT*

"Muu~~ galak sekali sih, Lussuria, dan aku ini adalah jin ember ini~~ Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu loh, ganteennggg~~~" Lussuria berjalan mendekati Belphegor dengan wajah nepsong.

"…..Apapun?" Belphegor yang merasakan firasat buruk berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Entah wajah seperti apa yang ada di balik poninya, yang jelas Bel ngeri, jijik, dengan tingkah laku Lussuria yang seolah-olah ingin 'menerkam'nya.

"Iyaaa~~ APAPUUNNN~~" Lussuria loncat kearah Bel. (Untungnya) Dengan gesit Bel bisa mngindar dari terkaman Lussuria yang… ehem… mengerikan? Dan keadaan Lussuria? Nabrak tembok sampai bolong dan dengan indahnya membentuk lubang yang bentuknya seperti Lussuria. *terbukti kalau terjangan Lussuria emang luar biasa dasyat*

"AKU MINTA UANGG!" begitu kata 'apapun' tertangkap di telinga Mammon ia langsung meneriakaan keinginannya yang sudah pasti bisa ditebak para readers sekalian. Siapa juga yang nggak tau sifat mata duitannya Mammon?

"Baaaiikkk~~~"

Lussuria langsung nari-nari balet gaje sambil menyayikan lagu 'watashi wa taiyou' dan saat berhenti terdengar suara 'TRIINGGGG TREENGGG TROOONGGG'

Seketika munculah segunung uang yang menimpa Mammon. Mereka semua jawdrop, kecuali Mammon yang masih tertimbun uang yang dimintanya dan Lussuria yang cuma cengengesan. Entah mereka jawdrop gara-gara 'ritual' yang dilakukan Lussuria atau karena kejadian ajaib tiba-tiba muncul uang yang sampai sekarang masih menimbun badan Mammon.

"Nah… sekarang tinggal dua permintaan lagiii~~~" Lussuria berpose (sok) imut dan mengedipkan satu matanya sampai keluar tanda 'love' warna pink. *padahal nggak mungkin kliatan kalau dia ngedip atau nggak secara dia pake kacamata hitam*

"VOIII! Becong kepala ayam! Kalau begitu bisa kau membuat bos brengsek ini tidak melempar barang-barang ke arahku lagi?" Squalo melihat secercah harapan untuk bisa menghentikan 'hobi' Xanxus yang selalu dipraktekkan kepadanya.

"Siaaaappp~~" Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, Lussuria nari-nari balet gaje dan bernyanyi 'Watashi wa Taiyou'. Tapi bedanya setelah Lussuria selesai bernyanyi tidak ternengar suara 'TRIINGGG TREENGGG TROONG' seperti tadi. Malah yang muncul bunyi 'BUSSHH' dan muncul sebuah kertas yang melayang-layang di atas kepala Squalo. Squalo menagkap dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"VOII! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" Squalo meremas-remas kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

"KUBUNUH KAU BANCI!" Squalo menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyerang Lussuria. Tapi Lussuria bisa menghindari semua serangan Squialo dengan kelincahan ala ballerina. Xanxus penasaran dengan isi kertas yang membuat 'istrinya' naik pitam. Diambilah kertas yang tadi dibuang Squalo di tanah dan dibacalah isi kertas itu.

'Maaf, anda belum beruntung. Atau mungkin permohonan yang anda minta mustahil untuk dikabulkan. Jadi, mohon anda bisa memakluminya. Kalau mau salahin jin yang anda minta saja, jangan ke sayaaa! *ngacir*'

Xanxus langsung pasang muka 'WTF' dan kembali meremas-remas kertas tadi, lalu dilemparkannya ke tanah, diinjak-injak lalu dibakar dengan 'flame of wrath'.

"Boss, apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada jin bencong itu?" Levi yang sedari tadi dilupakan author bertanya pada bossnya

"Untuk sementara biarkan jin aneh itu tinggal disini" Jawaban Xanxus membuat Levi terkejut.

"La-lalu dia tidur dimana?" Levi bertanya dengan nada yang seakan-akan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia ini.

"Dikamarmu.."

"APUAAAAA?" Jawab eh- teriak Levi syok karena perkataan boss yang amat dicintainya itu.

TBC~~~

Nakyo: yeeiii! Chapter dua selesaii! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena keterlambatan update maka akan saya kasih bonus OMAKE!XDD

ENJOY MINNAA~~~

OMAKE

Seperti yang kita ketahui di atas, Levi dan Lussuria ditempatkan di kamar yang sama. Maka inilah kejadian di dalam kamarnya Levi…

Levi: Woi! Becong! Nanti kau tidur disitu! *nunjuk lantai yang sudah diberi selimut dan bantal*

Lussuria: Teganyaa~~! Kenapa orang se-cantik diriku harus tidur di lantai? Nggak bagus buat kecantikan tauk! *manyun*

Levi: BODO!

Lussuria: *mayunnya nambah 5 senti* Ya sudah ah aku mau menghias emberku dulu ahhh~~~ *ngambil ember*

Levi: Ngapain ember butut dihias?

Lussuria: Lalalalala~~~ *nggak ngedengerin omongannya Levi* Bagusnya pakai pita apa ya? Euuhhmm.. pink aja dehh! *langsung muncul pita warna pink ngejreng yang bikin author sakit mata*

Levi: OI! *ngerasa dikacangin*

Lussuria: Lalu diberi renda warna hitam biar kelihatan seksiii~~ Lalu diberi hiasan bentuk hati juga aahh… OH! Lalu warna dasarnya pink, kuning, dan hijauu! KYYAA! Keren! Kayak lampu perempatan depan rumah gwaa~~

Levi: *Udah nyerah ngomong ama Lussuria, memutuskan untuk tidur saja*

Lussuria: *Sibuk bikin hiasan di embernya*

PAGINYA~~

Levi: HOAAHHMMM~~~ Kok rasanya ranjangku jadi lebih sempit ya? Trus kenapa ada yang ngeganjel di sebelah gw? *nendang-nendang pelan barang misterius tadi*

Lussuria: Ahh~~

Levi: Kok rasanya ada suara yang aneh ya tadi? Mana kok tambah gede aja nih?*ngegesekin kakinya ke 'benda aneh yg ngaganjel' tadi.

Lussuria: Gyaaaa~~~ aahhh~~ *malah keenakan*

Levi: GYAAAAAHHH! *langsung melek*

Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, beginilah kronologi cerita kenapa Lussuria ada di ranjang Levi. Dan kenapa Lussuria mengeluarkan suara-suara khas uke yang seharusnya bikin fujo terangsang, tapi ini malah bikin fujo pengen muntah….

Semalam setelah Lussuria menyelesaikan menghias ember tempat tinggalnya. *klo bisa masuk ember kok malah tidur di kamar kayak manusia beneran? Jangan tanya itu, saya authornya saja nggak tau kok malah ditanyain*Lalu jangan tanya bagaimana hasil ember yang sudah dihias Lussuria, karena saya yakin anda bakal dimasukin RSJ bila tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Lussuria yang sudah kecapekan karena mengabulkan satu permintaan*hanya dianggap satu karena permintaan Squalo gagal* lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghias embernya dengan berbagai macam pita dan renda yang memakan waktu. Lussuria tidak mau tidur di lantai yang dingin dan keras lalu pindah tidur seranjang dengan Levi. Levi yang pada pagi hari bangun lebih awal terkejut karena ada benda yang cukup memakan tempat di ranjangnya, yang tak diketahuinya adalah Lussuria malah menendang dan menggesekan kakinya ke 'itu'nya Lussuria dan membuat Lussuria terangsang…

-Tamat

Nakyo: kayaknya otak gw beneran error…

Squalo: BANGET! AUTHOR GOBLOK!

Nakyo: Gw emang goblok… so what!

Squalo n' nakyo: *cekcok gaje*

Lussuria: Araaa~~ kenapa pas pagi-pagi aku sudah dibikin terangsang sih~~~

Levi: *paled*

Bel: Ushishishi… apa yang kau tulis tentang aku di fic ini, peasant.. *ngelemparin author pake pisau*

Nakyo: wuuuaaaakkkkhhhh! Ampooeennnn!

Mammon: yare yare… oeang-orang tak berguna… *ngitungin duit yang tadi dikasih Lussuria*

Lussuria: MUU~~ Minna! Jangan bertengkar kasihan readernya fic ini nggak ditutup-tutup!

Nakyo: ah ya! Maaf! Maksih ya Lussu! ^^

Lussuria: sama sama~~ *pasang pose sok imut*

Nakyo: *nahan pengen muntah* Yak! Readers sekalian Read and Review,please! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hola~~~ Saya masih hidup lho! XDD

Lussuria: Muu! Kenapa lama sekali updatenya! DDDx *gaya bencong*

Me: Ahahahaha… MALES! XDD

Readers: *Napsu pengen bunuh ni author*

Me: Saya kena WB berkali-kali juga… apalagi pas fic ini sudah ditulis setengah jalan sekolah author lagi banjir kegiatan …. Daripada banyak cincong dan bkin para readers makin napsu bunuh saya *emang siapa yg mau baca fic ancur kae gni?* CEKIDOT! *plak*

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

Warnings: OOC(maybe? Menurut author sih iya), TYPO!(tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, author satu ini selalu langganan~ XD)

R n' R please~

* * *

Jin Ember

-Chapter 3-

"WAAAKKHHH!"

Pagi yang sunyi dan tenang di Varia HQ diluluh lantakkan oleh satu teriakan keras yang terdengar dari kamar lightning guardian Varia, Levi. Tumben-tumbenan yang terdengar bukan suara menggelegar seperti-

"VOOIII!" Eh? Baru saja mau disebutkan yang asli sudah muncul duluan.

"VOOII! Levi! Jangan berisik!" Squalo mendobrak masuk kamar Levi dan menyemprotnya habis-habisan karena sudah menggangu tidur kecantikannya. Kalau kulitnya jelek terus Xanxus nggak mau lagi gimana dong? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab coba? Author nggak mau tanggung jawab lho…

"Ushishishi… Ada apa ini? Beraninya menggangu tidur pangeran." Belphegor juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung di kamar Levi.

"Hiu bodoh! Kau juga berisik tahu! Dan kau pangeran palsu siapa juga yang tidak berteriak bila begitu bangun ada makhluk seperti 'ini' di ranjangmu!" Levi menunjuk Lussuria yang lagaknya masih dalam kondisi terangsang karena perlakuan Levi di omake chapter dua lalu. Ckckckck…

"Aaa~~ Maaf" Lussuria meminta maaf dengan wajah yang merona ala uke dan langsung membuat Squalo, Levi, dan Bel mrasa jijik minta ampun.

"Ushishishi… Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu, peasant?"

"Ara~ Ini… karena… kyaa! Aku malu!" Muka Lussuria makin merona dan melirik malu-malu kearah Levi. Serentak Bel dan Squalo menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan author.

"Ushishishi… Levi, tak kusangka kau mau dengan makhluk macam ini…"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku mau dengan orang jadi-jadian begini!"

"Tapi dia kan bukan orang, ingat? Ushishishi~"

"Kaaauuu!" Levi sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menyetrum Bel dengan Levi Voltanya. Seenaknya saja Bel memasangkannya dengan makhluk nggak jelas seperti Lussuria.

"VOOII! Kalian pagi-pagi sudah berisik! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan pada si banci kepala ayam itu haaah? Mukanya sampai memerah tidak jelas dan menjijikan seperti itu!" Squalo menunjuk ke Lussuria yang masih diatas ranjang Levi blushing-blushing sambil memegang kedua pipiya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bak seorang gadis(?) remaja yang sedang kasmaran(?).

Levi melihat kearah teman ohoktidurohok semalamnya ohokkk *author minum OBH*dengan tampang jijik.

'Kenapa bisa-bisanya ada makhluk seperti ini di dunia ini. Apa yang dipikirkan Tuhan saat menciptakan makhluk ini sih!" Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran Levi saat itu.

"Uhmm~~ Tidak ada apa-apa kok.." Lussuria maenjawab dengan suara seperti gadis(?) SMA yang pemalu. Bukannya merasa tergoda dengan 'suara imut yang sebenarnya amit-amit' yang dikeluarkan Lussuria, mereka justru berasa ingin mati saat itu juga. Berharap di akhirat nanti tidak akan bertemu dengan makhluk se-gaje Lussuria.

"Ara? Minna? Kenapa muka kalian pucat sekali?" Lussuria bangun dari ranjang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Levi, Squalo, dan Bel yang dibuat speechless karena melihat kebencongan Lussuria.

"VOOIII! Berhenti melambaikan tanganmu didepan mukaku! Aku masih bisa melihat!"

"Ushishishishi…. Matamu mungkin sudah rabun, Squally. Kau kan sudah tua. Lihat rambutmu sudah ubanan semua~'

"VOOII! INI RAMBUT DARI LAHIR! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'SQUALLY', BRENGSEEKK!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala film bollywood (?) antara Bel vs. Squalo di kamar Levi. Levi hanya bisa tabah melihat kamarnya diobrak-abrik gara-gara Squalo dan Bel yang kejar-kejaran di kamarnya.

"Ararara~~ Semuanya sudah semangat di pagi hari ya~~"

Levi semakin jawdrop mendengar komentar Lussuria.

DHARRRR!

Mendengar suara ledakan tersebut, para penghuni Varia HQ menghentikan rutinitas harian mereka, termasuk Squalo dan Bel yang kejar-kejaran. Wajah Levi memucat, Lussuria… euhmm.. anggap saja sedang mencari kostum baru yang lebih sensasional, erotis dan lebih seksi daripada bajunya kemarin.

Tap… tap.. tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati kamar Levi dimana sumber kekacauan pagi hari ini berasal.

"Sampah-sampah brengsek…. Tak bisakah kalian tenang….." Xanxus muncul dan mengirimkan deathglare kearah orang-orang yang disebutnya 'sampah-sampah' itu.

"Ushishishi.. Tampaknya kita sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur."

"VOOII! Ini memangnya salah siapa?"

"Boss! Aku sama sekali tak terlibat dengan orang-orang bodoh ini!"

"Pangeran tidak bodoh, peasant." Bel melemparkan pisau-pisaunya.

Stab stab stab

Pisau-pisau Berhasil menancap di kepala Levi. Levi langsung mati seketika.

"Tidaakkk! Suamikuu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita bila kau meninggal secepat ini!" Lussuria tiba-tiba sudah mengenakan kostum ibu rumah tangga lengkap dengan celemek pink berenda dengan motif hati.

"Bila kau mati… ijinkan aku mati bersamamu…." Lussuria tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebotol racun dari saku celemeknya dan menegak racun itu sampai habis. Lussuria kemudian memejamkan matanya di atas mayat suaminya dan ikut menyusulnya dalam tidur yang abadi selamanya….

Owari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sutradara: Cuttt! Yak sudah tamat!

Me: Woi! Sutradara goblok! Ngapain lo seenaknya namatin fic gw? Yang bikin skenarionya kan gw oi! Menurut skenario gw baru tamat 2 chapter lagi! *lempar jamban*

Sutradara: Weits… *menghindar ala matrix*Gw Cuma ngikutin skenarionya kok!

Me: Skenario apa'an?

Sutradara: Yang dikasih Lussuria, kan?

Me: LUS..SU.. RI..AAA! AWAS KAUUU!

Lussuria: Kalau begini kan jadi jauh lebih romatiss~~~ *manyun2*

Me: Ini fic HUMOR! Bodo amat gw mau romantis apa kagak! Kga bisa baca tulisan genre yg diatas *tunjuk2 ke tulisan 'genre: humour' pada tampilan ffn*

Lussu: Ararara~~ Author-san kalau marah-marah terus ntar cepet tua loh…

Me: BODO! Gw uda punya anak banyak! Tua pun biarin! *ngerusak setting*

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah author gaje berhasil dihentikan dari amukan liarnya dan setting sudah diperbaiki…

Me: Kita sekarang lanjutkan dengan skenario yang benar! *ngasi skenario*

Kru-kru dan Sutradara: I-Iya…. *pada bonyok dihajar author*

Lussuria: Muu~~ Padahal skenarioku lebih bagus.

Me: *Deathglare ke Lussuria* Lakukan-itu-lagi-mati-kau!

Lussu: … *gak berani ngomong macem-macem*

Sutradara: Yak kita mulai lagi dari adegan Bel melempar pisaunya kearah Levi. One… Two… Three.. And.. ACTION!

End of A/N.

"Ushishishi… pangeran tidak bodoh, peasant." Bel melemparkan pisau-pisaunya kearah Levi.

Stab stab stab.

"Hahahaha! Tidak kena tuh!" Levi menenrtawai Bel karena pisau-pisau Bel hanya melewati Levi dan akhirnya menancap di tembok belakang Levi.

"Ushishishishi~"

Bret..bret..bret….

Hah? Suara apa itu? Suara orang buang angin? Oh, bukan! Itu bukan suara tetangga sedang buang angin tapi itu adalah suara baju Levi yang dirobek Bel menggunakan pisau-pisaunya.

Yak, seperti yang bisa kita saksikan saudara-saudara para readers sekalian. Baju piyama Levi yang berpola chibi Xanxus telah robek dengan nistanya dan meng-ekspose tubuh bangkotan Levi yang sekarang hanya mengenakan selembar kolor nista berwarna hijau elektrik yang dihiasi sulaman bertuliskan 'Love bossu polepel' dari benang emas. Alamak… extreme sekali itu boxer.

"Kyaa~" Lussuria entah kenapa malah berteriak napsu melihat tubuh bangkotan Levi yang kini hanya ditutupi boxernya yang… ehem…sangat fanantik sekali.

"Waakkhh!" Levi yang sadar bahwa sekarang kolor keramatnya ketahuan dan disaksikan ramai-ramai langsung masuk ke lemari dan langsung keluar dengan mengenakan seragam Varia lengkap. Kayaknya Levi ini bekas sirkus ya? Kok ganti bajunya cepet banget?

"WUAKAKAKKAKAKAK! Bo-boxernya! WUAKAKAKAK!" Squalo tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara toa-nya setelah beberapa detik cengo dengan kolor macam apa yang dipakai Levi.

"Ushishishi... itulah akibat karena meremehkan pangeran."

". . . . . . Stronzo. . . ." Xanxus tak banyak berkomentar dengan kenyataan tentang 'Seperti apakah boxer yang digunakan oleh seseorang yang sangat fetish dengan Xanxus?' Xanxus lebih memilih meninggalkan kamar Levi dan kembali ke kamarnya daripada harus mengotori matanya lebih jauh dengan hal-hal yang bersifat abnormal dari lighting guardian-nya.

BRUUK…

Kaki Levi terasa lemas bukan main, kini ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan boss tercintanya. Yah, insiden 'boxer' tadi memang diluar perkiraannya. Kalau sudah dikira mungkin Levi sudah mengganti boxernya yang sudah dipakainya sampai satu minggu itu dengan boxer yang lebih normal, itupun bila Levi punya boxer yang normal.

"Bossu…" Levi menangis terisak-isak karena membayangkan Xanxus membencinya dan mengacuhkannya setelah boss-nya itu mengetahui rahasianya.

"Wakakakkaka… Itu salahmu sendiri! Lagipula… Pffttt! Ahahaha! Boxer macam apa itu!" Squalo keluar dari kamar itu dengan masih tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga nyaris membahayakan otot perutnya yang semakin menegang karena terus-terusan dipakai untuk tertawa.

"Ushishishi~ tak kusangka cintamu pada boss sampai sebegitu dalamnya. Ushishishi~" Bel mengejek Levi dengan tawa khasnya dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan pasangan sejoli kita eh- Levi dan Lussuria di kamar.

"Ara~ Sudahlah Levi-chan~~ jangan terlalu dipikirkan~" Lussuria berusaha menghibur Levi yang masih mewek dengan tidak elitnya.

Hiks….

Hiks….

Hiks…

Bahkan sampai matahari ada diatas ubun-ubun-pun Levi masih mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menangisi dan merenungi betapa jeleknya nasib dan wajahnya.

A/N: Ahahahahah! Sadar juga si Levi kalo mukanya jelek! XDDD

=xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=

Di tempat lain, bisa kita lihat pangeran kita tercinta yang tersohor berkat gigi pepsodent-nya yang perfect sekali, Belphegor sedang bersantai-santai di kamarnya sambil menonton film-film horror yang penuh dengan gore scene dari berbagai negara.

KRUUKK…KRUCUUKK….KUKYURUYUUKKK~

Buset dah itu suara perut kelaperan apa suara ayam jantan di taman Lawang? Yak sebenarnya suara tadi berasal dari perut Bel. Maklum udah jam makan siang. Cacing-cacing di perut author saja uda pada demo.

"Ushishishi~ sudah waktunya pangeran makan siang…"

Bel beranjak pergi dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di luar kamarnya hidung Bel sudah menangkap aroma menggiurkan dari arah dapur.

A/N: kok Bel jadi kayak anjing gini? Kelaperan ya Bel? -_-"

"Ushishishi... Tampaknya aku tak perlu repot-repot minta dibuatkan makan siang"

Bel berjalan kearah dapur. Semakin ia mendekati dapur, perutnya semakin keroncongan karena aroma makanan lezat makin semerbak menggiurkan.

KRIIEETT….  
Ya ampun… bahkan mansion sebesar Varia HQ saja bunyi pintunya kok kayak standar pintu-pintu di rumah hantu?

Bel membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mencari makanan yang aromanya sudah menyeretnya. Dan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan adalah sesosok makhuk berjambul yang kita kenal sebagai Lussuria sedang memasak di dapur sambil mendendangkan lagu 'cinta satu malam' dan mengenakan apron yang… ehem… berkilauan sekali.

Mari kita bayangkan apron macam apa yang dikenakan Lussuria. Apron dengan dasar warna pink mencolok yang diberi hiasan renda-renda warna kuning di sekitarnya. Lalu pada bagian dada ada kantung besar berbentuk hati bewarna merah marun yang dihiasi sulaman dengan benang bewarna hijau elektrik bertuliskan "LOVE LEVI".

A/N lagi: Yang bikin desain dari apron nista ini bukan saya. Tapi anak saya…

Mari kita lihat reaksi dari Bel. Seperti yang sudah kita duga, Bel speechless dengan tampang priceless karena telah melihat apron yang dikenakan Lussuria.

'Nggak suami, nggak istri sama saja maniaknya…' Kata Bel dalam hati.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP!

Gawat! Radar pencari cowok ganteng Lussuria ON karena Bel berada di jarak kurang dari 10 meter dari Lussuria.

"Bel-kunn~~" Lussuria sekali lagi melancarkan manuver 'come-to-mama'-nya pada Bel. Gampangnya baca saja menyeruduk gitu.

"Waakh!" Sekali lagi juga, Bel berhasil menghindar dari terjangan Lussuria dimana juga berhasil membuat Lussuria terjungkal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Muuu~~ Bel-kun jahat sekali!" Protes Lussuria sambil manyun-manyun.

"Rakyat jelata sepertimu tak pantas untuk menyentuh pangeran. Ushishishishi…." Bel kembali mengeluarkan pisau-pisaunya untuk mengantisipasi bila Lussuria mengeluarkan serangan mendadak.

"Muu~~~ Aku bukan rakyat jelata! Tapi aku adalah jin yang akan mengabulkan permintaanmu~" Lussuria mengedipkan sebelah matanya (yang jelas-jelas nggak mungkin kelihatan selama ia masih memakai kacamata hitam keramatnya itu) dan kemudian berpose bak tokoh anime terkenal jaman dulu, Sai**r M**n.

"…."

.

.

.

.

Heniinggg…

Heningg…

He- *PLAK*

"Ushishishi… kalau begitu pangeran ingin meminta sesuatu~" Bel kembali mengeluarkan senyum pepsodent keramatnya lagi setelah agak syok melihat pose ala Sai**r M**n-nya Lussuria.

"Tenang saja apapun permintaanmu, jin ember yang AWESOME ini pasti akan mengabulkannya~" Lussuria sekali lagi berpose sok imut sambil mentoel-toel pipi Bel. Dan yang lebih penting…. Sejak kapan Lussuria bilang 'awesome'? ketularan Prussia? Dasar mbah Prussia dari fandom sebelah ganggu aja. *author di DOR*

KRUK…KRUUKKK..KRUCUKKK…

"Ushishishi…. Mungkin lebih baik aku makan dulu."

"Ara~ Silahkan, aku masak banyak kok~"

A/N: Maaf, adegan makan di-skip karena author malas nulisnya~~ *dibantai rame-rame*

"Ushishishi… pangeran sekarang sudah kenyang." Lagi-lagi Bel menunjukkan senyum pepsodent-nya yang membuat author berteriak 'mabushiiii!'. Lupakan author, Bel menghabiskan 3 porsi makanan, kalau tidak kenyang juga bisa dapat gelar 'pangeran rakus' deh…. *author dibantai Bel*

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan permintaanmu~" Lussuria duduk disamping Bel sambil mencolek-colek muka Bel dengen genit. Sadarlah Lussu, suamimu tercinta Levi masih hidup *terus apa hubungannya?*

"Hmnn…." Bel tampak serius memikirkan apa yang akan dimintanya, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa Lussuria sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya. Karena begitu dalamnya pikiran Bel bikin author penasaran mari kita intip apa yang sedang Bel pikirkan.

'Ushishishi… enaknya minta apa ya ke makhluk abnormal ini… Minta supaya boss nggak PMS terus-terusan? Ah, tapi ntar nggak menarik. Minta agar Squally berteriak 'VOOOI' biar aku bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama? Tapi nanti mansion membosankan ini bakal jadi sepi dan boss bakal jarang PMS dan nggak bisa liat yaoi gratisan.' Ya ampun… ternyata Bel fudanshi? Yak lanjut lagi baca pikirannya. 'Hmm… Ushishishi… Aku tau minta apa…."

"Nee~ Bel, apa keinginanmu? Lama sekali mikirnya…." Lagi-lagi Lussuria memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya, bosan menunggu Bel menyebutkan permintaannya.

"Ushishishi… Pangeran ingin mainan yang menarik~"

"Menarik?"

"Iya, yang tidak akan membuat pangeran merasa bosan lagi~ Ushishishi…"

"Makhluk hidup?"

"Asalkan tidak membuat pangeran merasa bosan, ushishishi~"

"Baiklaaahh~~~~"

Untuk ketiga kalinya Lussuria nari-nari gaje, salto depan-belakang, roll depan, roll belakang, muter-muter ala penari balet sampai nabrak tiang lampu lalu lintas di perempatan dekat akses jalan jembatan Suramadu di daerah rumah author sambil menyanyikan lagu Il Sole…. Luar biasa… Agnes Maunikah saja nggak bisa nyanyi sambil nge-dance se-alay Lussuria….

LUUUUSSSSHHHHH~

Muncul asap bewarna kuning berbau tak sedap seperti kentut.. EH! Salah! Ralat! Muncul kepulan asap bewarna hijau aneh, dan ketika asap itu menipis terlihat siluet seseorang berambut seperti nanas.(?)

"Pyooo… Fran-sama telah tiba~" Yang muncul ternyata adalah seorang pemuda bertampang uke(?) dengan rambut bewarna hijau teal bermodel nanas(?) dgn suara dan wajah yang datar.

"…." Bel speechless

"… Oi….pangeran ingin mainan baru, bukan hasil persilangan antara kodok, manusia, dan nanas (?)…"

"Moou~~ Tapi hasil yang keluar itu, terima sajalah~"

"Hee? Dimana ini?" Orang itu baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia ada di tempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan menebak dimana ia sekarang.

"Ushishishi…. Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, rakyat jelata. Dihadapan pangeran kau harus bertingkah sopan."

"Hee? Bukannya kau juga harus memperkenalkan dirimu ya, pangeran palsu?" Balas pemuda berambut hijau teal itu, lagi-lagi dengan nada monotonnya.

CTEK….. Muncul tanda empat siku di kepala Bel.

"Hoo… Rupanya kodok satu ini harus diajari sopan santun, ushishishi…." Bel melemparkan pisau-pisaunya. Dan pisau-pisau itu menancap sempurna di kepala pemuda itu.

"Itai…" Katanya dengan wajah datar, tak sedikitpun menunjukan raut kesakitan seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apakah anda tidak pernah diajari untuk tidak melempar pisau ke orang asing apalagi ke kepalanya, pangeran bodoh?" Protes pemuda itu sambil mencabuti pisau-pisau yang menancap dikepalanya, lagi-lagi dengan suara monoton.

CTEK.. CTEK… Muncul lagi tanda empat siku menghiasi kepala pangeran kita disamping tiaranya yang konon bisa dibuat pesugihan. Maaf bercanda. *author dilemparin pisau*

"Kubunuh kau kodok…."Bel mengeluarkan semua koleksi pisau-pisaunya. Mulai dari pisau meja, pisau dapur, pisau daging, pisau jagal, pisau buah, dan sebangsa pisau lainnya sembari mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam kemurkaan sebagai latarnya.

"Aaah… Kowaiii…" Sahut pemuda itu dengan nada monotonnya, berpose layaknya sedang ketakutan.

"A-Ara…. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar… Kita kan baru bertemu, bagaimana bila kita saling memperkenalkan diri lalu minum teh sambil berbincang-bincang untuk mengakrabkan diri?" Lussuria berusaha menengahi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Ah! Itu benar sekali, banci-san! Lebih baik kita minum teh saja…" kata pemuda itu menyetujui usul Lussuria, tapi entah kenapa masih ada kata hinaan didalamnya ya?

CTAAAAAAARR…. Saat itu juga perasaan lembut(?) Lussuria bagaikan tertusuk ribuan pisau Bel dan disambar petir Levi Volta.

"Ba-banci…. Teganya… Hiks…" Lussuria menggigiti saputangan pink berendanya sambil mengucurkan air mata.

"Ushishishi…. Toh emang kenyataannya…." Bel menanggapi.

"Ne… Sudahlah banci-san. Hidup masih panjang." Kata pemuda itu dengan 'niat' menghibur.

"Hiks… Sudahlah, siapa namamu?" Lussuria sudah kembali dari keterpurukkannya. Cepet amat…

"Fran." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Ushishishi…. Nama yang terlalu bagus untuk kodok menyebalkan sepertimu, froggy.."

"Yang memberikanku nama itu orang tuaku. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa memilih namaku sendiri, pangeran bodoh…"

"Ushishishi… Tampaknya kau memang butuh pelajaran…."

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Bel dan Fran di Varia HQ. Total kerusakan author tidak mau menyebutkan. Yang jelas cukup membuat Mammon menangisi anggaran yang diluar perkiraannya tersebut.

TBC~

* * *

OMAKE:

"Ne… Kita sudahi saja ya, pangeran palsu?" Fran tetap bisa berbicara dengan nada monoton meski sekarang napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

"Haah… Tidak sebelum… haah…pangeran puas memberikanmu pelajaran… Ushishishi…" balas Bel juga dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Tapi… aku bahkan sudah memakai topi kodok jelek ini segala, lepaskan aku..."

"Ushishishi… aku baru berhasil menangkapmu dan ingin menjadikanmu sasaran pisau-pisauku, dan kau seenaknya memintaku melepaskanmu?"

"Iya…" Jawab Fran dengan polosnya.. atau segaja?

STAB STAB STAB

"Ushishishishi~~ Panggil aku 'Bel senpai', dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh yang mencoreng nama baik pangeran… Ushishishi~~ "

Jadi, pada akhirnya kejar-kejaran gaje antara Bel dan Fran diakhiri dengan kemenangan Bel. Sebagai hukumannya Bel mengikat Fran di papan target raksasa dan melemparinya dengan pisau hingga puas. Nasibnya Fran? Entah kenapa dia masih bisa selamat meski ditemukan menjadi kaktus pagi harinya. Bel juga memberikan topi kodok besar dan memaksa Fran memakainya karena bagi Bel pucuk 'nanas' diatas kepala Fran sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

TAMAT~~ (Buat omakenya doang~ Hahahahaha XD)

* * *

Nakyo: Hahahahaha…. Garing…. Maaf ya minna-san… udah updatenya telat, garing pula ceritanya… makin lama kualitas fic ini makin menurun…. TTTTTTTTTATTTTTTTTT  
terus buat anak saya yg udah kujanjiin omakenya tentang LeviLussu harus ditunda karena mami ngeri ama adegannya! DDX

Squalo: VOOOOIIIII! Kenapa aku munculnya sedikit sekali author sialaan! *niat bantai author*

Xanxus: Hiu berisik! *ikutan emosi karena munculnya dikit, terus nggak ada adegan XS*

Nakyo: Maaf… lagian ini kan ultahnya Bel, makanya sengaja kubanyakin bagian Bel-nya~ XD

Fran: Ne… author-san…

Nakyo: Ya?

Fran: Kenapa rambutku diberi nanas disini?

Nakyo: Habisnya, saya nggak tau rambut asli dibalik topimu kayak apa… =_=  
Anggap aj karena kau pengikutnya Mukkun jadi kubuat nanas *PLAAAAAAK*

Lussuria: Entah kenapa…. Kemunculanku…. Semakin sedikit…. Hiks…. Padahal aku kan tokoh utama di fic ini…. *nangis gaje*

Nakyo: Hahhahah… tenang aj Lussu, suamimu lebih merana… X9b

Levi: *dilupakan*

Nakyo: Berikutnya balesan review~ Duh author cinta deh baca ripiu2 kalian~ XD  
Sini author cipokin satu-satu *ditempeleng*

Rui Arisawa:  
Hiks… maaf… nggak selucu chapter 1… soalnya makin lama makin stress… jiwa humor menurun jiwa mesum bangkit… *hah?*  
Hahahha… Levi kan kecoak… susah banget matinya XD  
XS kurang mesra? Karena saya nggak bisa bkin XS *nyerah setelah melototin fic XS gagal di laptop*

Penguin Hikikomori:  
Hahahah… makasiihh… duh saya jadi malu *plak*  
Ini masih lanjut kok tenang aj~

Arisualice:  
Semengerikannya kah omake chp. 2 nya? OwO;;

RoSeLapucell:  
Nasib Squ emang naas di chapter 2~ XDD  
Ini update… maaf kalau lama *bungkuk*

bhiblu21:  
Ini sudah apdet anakq~~ maaf papih lama apdetnya~

RiikuAyakaitani:  
Fic-nya masih lanjut kok~  
Maaf telat… :"

Tachikawa Yuzuki:  
Akhirannya nggak enak? Amit-amit saya bilang~ XDD  
Maaf daku telat apdetnya… T.T

Ilyusha1013:  
Jiah… siapa suruh dikau baca di taxi ama sambil jalan =="  
Hahahah… iya ini sudah apdet~

Cepy:  
Namamu aneh sekali 'semenya sememu' wakakakakka XDDD  
Jangan muntah bayangin Lussunya dong… siapa yang mau bersihin sisa muntahannya =A=

'Aka' no 'Shika':  
Pengen uang ama Bel? Saya maunya chara-chara KHR yaoian disepan mata saya ajah nggak bisa T.T

Rst:  
Kok pada mata duitan sih fujo-fujo inih… =_=a  
Tapi saya juga pengen sih *plak*  
Baca omake kali ini pasti nggak jijik kok *wink wink*

yamacchiSHA:  
Kali ini masih ngakak sekeras sebelumnya kah? Hahahahah  
Thx for review~ Maaf terlambat apdet.

Cha:  
Hah? Ngeces? IH! JOROK! XDD *ditampol*  
Kata-kata gw mesum? Lo nya aj kali yang pikirannya mesum! XDDD

Saga:  
Hahi? Gimana bisa gw tanggung jawab kalau Ish jatoh… TAT  
Saya kan bukan suami/istrinya *nahlo?*

Eltrish:  
Hahaha… Maaf udah bkin jatoh.. T.T  
Ini masih lanjut kok… tapi bakal lama apdetnya XD *anak malas…*

HikariVongola80:  
Dikembangkan? Caranya? Hahahaha…  
Thx for review~

Su Zuna Ame:  
Maaf telat update…  
Thx for review~

Kresna:  
Seneng amat liat orang dibanting lo? =_=  
Lha? Enak banget tuh permintaanya… Gw juga mau… tapi klo Lussuria jadi Hibari apa kata dunia? XDD  
Gw aslinya mau bkin omake LeviLuss… tapi yah gtu deh…. Ntar q buatin buat chapter depan lagi deh… XDD  
Gw g nyangka waktu itu beneran lo praktekin ke Dian -_-|||

Radian A. Tristan:  
Fic gw ancur? Kapan juga fic gw g ancur… ckckckck  
Hahahahha  
dapet ide omake gw? Entahlah… setan berbisik~ XDDb

Hibalicious:  
Squ memang takkan bisa lepas dari jeratan papa Xanxus~  
masih ada 1 permintaan lagi… soalnya punyanya Squalo nggak diitung karena gagal~ XDb

You –Xernes:  
Tenang aja You… bukan kamu yang jadi serius…. Saya pas bkin chapter 2 emang lagi kehabisan ide…  
Maaf kalau fic ini ntar jadi bener-bener g lucu lagi TTATT

Nakyo: Ajigile…. Capek bok nulis balesannya XD  
Review ya minna-san~ XDD


End file.
